


Books And Sleepy Cuddles

by Babu_bunny



Series: Random Generator One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Am I Just Adding Tags For The Hell Of It, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inarizaki, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, Join The SunaKita Cult, Just Fluffy SunaKita, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Have Food And Tea, what more do you want, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny
Summary: It's apparently SunaKita day and what kind of SunaKita stan would I be if I didn't do anything for it, so here is a fluffy one shot using a random prompt generator.Prompt: Kita reading in bed while Suna rests their head on Kita's shoulder, sleeping.





	Books And Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all the sad SunaKita stans who cry at the lack of content for them.

Kita took a sip of his tea as he held his book in his free hand open on the page he was currently reading. The warmth of the liquid slid down his throat before it settled in his stomach. He then proceeded to place the mug back down on the coaster that was placed next to him on the bedside table, trying his hardest to not move too much and disturb his boyfriend sleeping next to him.

Kita looked down at the raven who's hair was still a mess as evidence of their earlier activities. The only evidence left on Kita was the bruises left on his hips from where Suna had been holding him and of course his obvious nakedness. 

The older male placed his bookmark in his book before closing and placing it on the bedside table, turning back to his boyfriend once he had done so. 

He moved his hand down and gently threaded it through Suna's raven locks and twirling the ends around his finger before letting it go. Repeating the process over and over again on different sections of the younger's hair that he could reach without awaking him from his peaceful sleep. 

Kita leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on the tip of Suna's nose causing the latter to scrunch it up slightly, Kita letting out a small laugh at the reaction not noticing that said boyfriend had officially woken up and was now peering at Kita with one eye open. "What are you laughing at?"

The older male looked at the younger while pulling the bed covers up to cover his naked body at least a little despite the fact that Suna had seen his naked body many times before and even just a few hours earlier. Suna laughed at Kita before sitting up in the bed and pulled Kita onto his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller males waist firmly while still making sure they were covered so neither of them would get cold. 

This was just a familiar routine for them now. It had been since the end of Kita's third year and Suna's second year. They didn't really have to worry about the long distance when Kita moved onto college because Kita stayed pretty close in case his grandma needed him, as much as she insisted that he shouldn't let her stop him from leaving. It was just very fortunate that the college Kita wanted to go to was close anyway so it stopped his grandma from worrying so much that she was holding her grandson back and Suna got lucky because that mean they could still continue their little routine that they had more frequently then maybe once every one or two months. 

Their routine consisted of them having sex in whatever way they were feeling that day and once they done that Suna would most likely take a nap and once he wakes up they would just cuddle while Kita reads a book or while Suna plays some weird game on his phone, they might even watch a movie every once in a while, especially if there was one that they both wanted to really watch.

Kita leaned back into Suna's embrace so that his back was pressed flushed right against Suna's chest and so his head was resting on the raven's shoulder. Suna leaned down slightly and pressed a light kiss to one of the marks he had left on Kita's neck. 

Usually he didn't leave any marks in visible places but today he just felt like it, not only that but the it is now a lot more colder during the day so Kita will probably wear a scarf anyway.

"I didn't wake you up did I?"

The corner of Suna's lips quirked up ever so slightly as he pressed another gentle kiss to the older male's neck. "Nah, I'm still a little tired though so I might just have to fall asleep here while holding you. That way if you need to pee you wont be able to go because you wont wanna wake me up."

Kita rolled his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, "You know you can be just as bad as the twins sometimes."

Now that got a reaction out of the raven haired male, Suna pretended to glare at his former captain before pouting ever so slightly. It was subtle that you wouldn't be able to catch it unless you knew him well which Kita did. "Don't compare me to the twins. That is like one of the worse insults you could give a man."

Kita just smiled and hummed in agreement before grabbing his book again and opening it up to the place where he left the bookmark. Suna placed his chin on top of Kita's shoulder to look at the book as well. "What are ya readin'?"

"A really boring long book if you were to read it."

"Is that your way of sayin it's too smart for me"

"Nope" Kita said popping the 'p'. "I just know that your attention span isn't very long, especially when it comes to books. Plus I wouldn't wanna bore you with the contents of my books that I have to read for my subjects."

"You make a fair point Shin."

Kita just laughed softly and continued to read in silence.

After a few hours he was finally done reading the whole book and placed it down next to himself and Suna on the bed. He was about to tell his boyfriend that he had finished his reading to only notice the soft snores coming from the male that was still resting his head on his shoulder.

Kita smiled softly and closed his own eyes.

'I knew the book would be too boring for him.' 

**Author's Note:**

> [Generator Used](https://prompts.neocities.org/)   
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny._/)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_)   
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny)


End file.
